Talk:Waypoint, Issue 6
continuity issues Final draft scripts and detailed summaries of scripts for the Phase II series were published in the licensed reference book Phase II: The Lost Series. It seemed to me that any mention of Phase II stories on this wiki couldn't be in-universe, since the TV series was never produced. But... has this Waypoint story changed that? Does this story confirm the existence of a Phase II alternate timeline within the Star Trek universe, from the point of view of this wiki? Or, practically speaking, would the Phase II link on this page go to an in-universe article about the Phase II timeline or a real-world article about the Phase II TV series? And if it's an in-universe article, would the Phase II timeline be considered to consist of this story plus the stories told in the licensed Phase II book? --Meacott (talk) 15:47, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :It's tricky, but let's keep it simple. We could write, "In a timeline where the Enterprise was refitted into a different configuration..." but treat it as prime universe with regards to everything else. Until we have a better idea what to do with it. Eaglemoss is going to produce a Phase II Enterprise, maybe that magazine will give us some inspiration. Kind regards, -- Markonian 22:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :My question is, does this comic (or the abortive second TV show) in any way actually contradict established events? I mean, Xon died in a transporter accident (actually, that was Sonak, a different character) in TMP and Decker and Ilia merged with V'Ger, but that was in 2273, when the Enterprise s refit to Enterprise-class specifications neared its completion. But the 5-year mission had ended in 2270, correct? Now, I also seem to remember that the aforementioned refit had been going on for 18 months, so there might be room for the Enterprise to have been refitted to the specifications seen here in less than that and still have enough time for the events seen here to take place as well. In that case, "Phase II" would not be an alternate reality, but merely another "era", alongside ENT, TOS, TNG, et al. - Bell'Orso (talk) 03:48, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Ilia and Decker never served on any missions aboard the Enterprise before the change to the TMP uniforms. Its pretty clear that was Ilia's first meeting with them all, and she was the first Deltan they ever served with - making her cameo the biggest anomaly. Also, Decker as XO seems problematic given his relationship with Kirk in TMP - it doesnt seem the men have ever worked together, except as Admiral and Captain. Decker shows up in the DC final mission comic wearing the TMP uniform stating they are switching over to it, and they get back to spacedock without him establishing himself very well as a crewmember The most explainable part is the Enterprise nacelles because they were replaced after the novel Prime Directive so the ship modifications could be part of continuity (except for later missions showing Spock stayed with them and the ship with more familiar nacelles) So this is an alternate continuity where all this happens. And yes, it brings the baggage of the other published Phase II material. However, it is wrong to call this a timeline - there's no source that specifies the timeline was changed by any mechanism such as time travel, etc. -- making this a 'timeline' is supposition that such an event occurred. it is an alternate continuity, or possibly, for reasons of POV, an alternate reality. We'll have to tuck the narrative away in the "Alternate reality" sections of various articles i think until/unless we get a better explanation. It's kind of like the non-canon mirror universes, but without a universe-bending explanation built in. its just a story that diverges from canon for the purpose of showing a retro Phase II version. Actually, i hope its a thread they pick up on for future works. Also, this brings Waypoint full circle, as we discussed the Data story in issue one being a throwaway alternate continuity and i did foretell they would do other tales without basis in continuity. - captainmike 69px 13:02, August 11, 2017 (UTC) :I'd officially propose using "alternate events" "version of events" to show this continuity is not a timeline alteration that we can explain by listing a point of divergence. I've modeled some info in our pre-existing Xon article to reflect some format suggestions -- captainmike 69px 13:18, August 11, 2017 (UTC)